Death note chat room
by hayori-spirit-rain3
Summary: what would happen if every one had an im account? well lets find out! NOT A ONE-SHOT! NOT OUT OF CHARACTER! CHARACTERS SO far: light misa L. mello matt near watari and for some reason matsuda! i hate misa so dont expect much of her XD
1. Anylize

**death note chat one:**

_irgodz4 has logged on_

**irgodz4:hellooo?**

**irgodz4:am i alone?**

_gothgrrrl4u has logged on_

**irgodz4:hey misa**

**gothgrrrl4u:hi light!! 3**

**irgodz4:did u read that email i sent u?**

**gothgrrrl4u:yeah light i did exactly wut u said!**

_luvpanda7 has logged on_

**luvpanda7: Light-kun, i don't appreciate the Instant Messaging username youv'e created for me.**

**irgodz4:hello 2 u 2 ryuuzaki....**

_gothgrrrl4u has logged off_

**luvpanda7: Light-kun, was that Misa Amane? Your girlfriend and the alleged second Kira?**

**irgodz4: Yes ryuuzaki that was misa....**

**luvpanda7: And judging by her logging off, she was hiding something correct?**

**irgodz4:ryuuzaki will u stop going on about the kira thing im not kira!!!**

**luvpanda7: just listen light-kun**

**irgodz4:fine....**

**luvpanda7:your username is i like "I" R like "are" and godz like "god" and are being a form of be, and am being the present tense form of be you are obviously stating that you are a god which matches up with the god complex i beleive kira to have. and suggesting misa amane is your girlfreind and the second kira just makes that fact that you are kira that much more obvious.**

**irgodz4: ryuuzaki my username is a video game name and my favorite number not a suggestive gesture of a god complex i may or may ot have. it is pronounced "er-goadz" and 4**

**luvpanda7:whatever you need to tell urself light-kun.**

**irgodz4: ryuzaki?!!? you just used a shorthand style typing?! and made a credible come-back?!!?..i think ur more normal than i suspected...**

**luvpanda7: light-kun nowadays being different is normal.**

**irgodz:well seeya ryuu-kun!**

_irgodz4 has logged out_

**luvpanda7:**_** ryuu-kun?**_

_luvpanda7has logged out_


	2. Usernames

**Death note chat room 2**

_optimusprime3 has logged on_

**optimusprime3:hello?**

**cocoa_in_mafia007:near?**

**Optimusprime3:yes mello its near**

_Cocoa_in_mafia007 has logged off_

**Optimusprime3: and I presume you are also here matt?**

**Kingdom2hearts0:yup.**

_Luvpanda7 has logged on_

**Optimusprime3: I wonder who that is…**

**Luvpanda7:hello Near, Matt.**

**Kingdom2hearts0:L!?!**

**Luvpanda7:yes**

**Optimusprime3:well, hello L I see youv'e found someone 2 luv?**

**Luvpanda7:………no near a….coworker created this name for me.**

_Irgodz4 has logged on_

**Luvpand7:Speak of the devil and he shall appear**

_Kingdom2hearts0 has logged off_

**Irgodz4: wow ryuuzaki I wouldve thought you would have changed that username I made already…..**

**Optimusprime3:L….this guy made your username?**

**Luvpanda7:yes, near why?**

_Optimusprime3 has logged out_

**Irgodz4:I wonder why he left….?**

**Luvpanda7:light-kun…I'd like you to explain to me your last entry yesterday.**

**Irgodz4: which was…?**

**Luvpanda7: I quote"seeya later ryuu-kun"**

_Irgodz has logged out_

**Luvpanda7: 12%**

_Luvpanda7 has logged out_

**Detectiveguymatsu:I wonder if they knew I was here?**

_Detectiveguymatsu has logged off_


	3. DUTCH!

**the dutch translates to: ik hou L: i love L ik haat misa:i hate misa slimme een: smart one : and**

**I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE OR MISA WOULD HAVE DIED AND L AND LIGHT WOULD HAVE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER~!!!!**

**

* * *

**

DEATH NOTE CHAT THREE!!

_irgodz4 has logged on_

**irgodz4:is there any1 here?**

**irgodz4:good...i need to confess something to this empty chat room..in a different language!!**

**irgodz4: ik hou L ik haat misa...there i said it!!! dont judge me!!**

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007:..light...**_**u**__**love L!!!!**_

**irgodz4: i never said that...**

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007:not in japanese..lol**

**irgodz4:in wat then?!?**

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007:dutch.**

**irgodz4:u cant prove anything mello...**

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007:i speak dutch fluently **_**slimme een**_

_irgodz has logged off_

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007: chicken.**

**kingdom2hearts0:yup mello u got him though i have no idea wat your talking about u dont speak dutch...**

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007:so he didnt know that..he basically admitted it..not like it wast obvious..**

**kingdom2hearts0:soo mello...**

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007:yea matty?**

**kingdom2hearts0:wanna come over.....**

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007: sure..whatta u wanna do?**

**kingdom2hearts0:gee idk....**

_matt smirks on the other side_

**cocoa_in_the_mafia007:kk matty ill be right over!**

_cocoa_in_the_mafia007 has logged off_

**kingdom2hearts0: cant beleive it worked...**

_kingdom2hearts0 has logged off_

**detectiveguymatsu: i should do this more often!!...so light..u love ryuuzaki? hmmm i should really......**

_detectiveguymatsu has logged off_

**optimusprime3: O.O..my eyes.....**

_optimusprime3 has logged off_


	4. MATSUDA

**hey this isnt in chat format kk? i gotta write in story mode cuz matsuda is acting suspicous k?**

_**

* * *

**_

in matsuda's mind: ok so the key to get someone to confess something is.. 1) annoy them untill they tell... 2) make them jealous...i pick # two

_**in reality:**_

L is sitting at his desk eating pineapple upside down cake previously provided by light-kun's mother. Light-kun is hopelessly fidgeting nervously with the hand cuffs.

"light-kun i would apprieciate it if you would stop fiddling."L said glancing at the teen droning at the movements of his boney fingers. matsuda entered carrying a heavy looking box. matsuda grunted with pain as he sat the box on a coffee table in front of aizawa.

"umm matsuda whats with the box?" aizawa interrogated the spazzy secretary of the group.

"shh aizawa its a secret..hehe.."the wannabe detective giggled. light-kun stood up and walked over to matsuda, thus dragging L in his spinny chair with him.

hey matsu..whats in the box?" the youngest male questioned his peer. light-kun tried to lift the lid to look inside but matsuda snapped the lid closed thus, pinching light-kun's finger instantly drawing blood. light-kun flinched with the sight of his own red bodily fluid.

_**in light-kus mind: u would think kira wouldnt get queasy at the sight of blood..**_

_**bak to reality:**_

light-kun rushed out of the main room and went to empty the few contents of his digestive system. this swift movement of course sent L flying out of his chair only to be dragged to the bathroom with the adolecent. in the distance light-kun and L could hear clumy matsuda shouting apologetics torward the two detectives.

"so matsuda are you gonna show me whats in the box?" aizawa said once the two co-workers were left behind.

"fine but not a word about my intentiot!" matsuda whispered aggressivly with an empty threat as he opened the box revealing its contents to the afro carrying man before him...

_**CLIFFHANGER...sorry!**_


	5. MATSUDA 2

**Death note chat story thing 2**

**Last time:**matsuda lifted open the lid exposing the contents of the box to the afro carrying man in front of him.

**This time: **"umm matsuda...what are these?" the afro-man said to the clever little sneak in front of him.

"Read one!!" he urged the older man. Aizawa took a random piece of paper out of the box and it read;

_**"Dear ryuuzaki, **_

_**I know you don't feel this way towards me but, I can't hide it any longer. **_

_**Ryuuzaki, even though I don't know your real name, I love you. The way you sit, **_

_**Your unhealthy eating habits, your unkempt hair, your undeniable intellects, **_

_**I love everything about you. I'm sorry if you ever get around to reading this, for even **_

_**Working in this sort of environment with someone who loves you whom you don't **_

_**Return feelings for, would be extremely uncomfortable and distracting. I am truly **_

_**Sorry for ever have writing this embarrassing love note. **_

_**Your adorer from afar, **_

_**Touta Matsuda"**_

**Matsudo's mind: ok think of anything to make your face red....**

**Back to reality:**

"Matsuda..." aizawa whispered in utter shock. Light-kun and L returned this time L walking...

"Oh hello ryuuzaki..." Matsuda giggled, trying to sound nervous. L nodded at matsuda without looking at him and then stopped walking to glance at the earlier questioned box that remained opened. Light-kun read the note aizawa was holding and his face went blank. His face was drained of color as he read his own feelings signed by a different admirer for L.

"Light-kun? What is the matter?" L questioned the younger teen, peering at the note in his hands.

"matsuda….you….IDIOT!!" L shouted much to the young detectives and everyone elses surprise.

"It is not wise to feel such feelings towards me." L said leaving both matsuda and light-kun speechless for the same reason…basically.

**Matsuda's mind:…ryuuzaki….no your'e the idiot.**

**Light-kun's mind:________________________________________________**

**Back to reality:**

L returned to his original place on the chair and continued typing the report from earlier. Light-kun was sitting somewhat depressed from the panda's earlier statement.

Matsuda was standing there glaring at L's back thinking"how could he say those things? light-kun has to be handcuffed to him..has to sleep next to him every night...knowing ryuuzaki has no feelings towards him other than suspicion...he has to be no more than three feet away at all ties.._even during a shower...he has lost all of my respect up to this point."_

* * *

sam:whew... finally over that writers block L : stop using excuses and update already!!!!

sam: fine fine fine...whatta you call this mr."worlds best detective" ..... L just go on and press the update button... SAM:REVIEW!!!!


	6. Wammy Boys To The Rescue

**DEATH NOTE CHAT ROOM SIX**

_**Optimusprime3 has logged on**_

_**Cocoa_in_mafia007 has logged on**_

_**Kingdom2hearts1 has logged on**_

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: ok matt, near we need to cheer L up ASAP!!!**

**Kingdom2hearts1: how?**

**Optimusprime3: well we need to figure out what ails him.**

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: any guesses? Any1?**

**Detectiveguymatsu: I know what's wrong with him...**

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: who r u?**

**Detectiveguymatsu: I'm one of his...co-workers**

**Optimusprime3: it's your fault isn't it?**

**Detectiveguymatsu: yes how could u guess?**

**Kindom2hearts1: he's uber smart**

**Detectiveguymatsu: oh...well...Ur mello rite?**

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: yea I am…**

**Detectiveguymatsu: well then u know about light.**

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: yeah he Luvs L**

**Detectiveguymatsu: well I decided to make Light jealous somehow by coming on to L by writing an embarrassing love note to him and he called me an idiot and told me its' foolish to love him and light heard and well I'm afraid both of them are very upset light is too afraid to get hurt to tell L how he feels and L is upset after remembering something about his past I think…**

**Kingdom2hearts1: whoa......**

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: whoa...is right…**

**Kingdom2hearts1: so what do we do?**

**Detectiveguymatsu: I will help in any way possible!**

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: dude I think you've helped enough…**

**Kingdom2hearts1: what do we do mello?**

**Cocoa_in_mafia007: how am I supposed to know…?**

_**(After fifteen minutes of no entries)**_

**Optimusprime3: guys were going to Japan. **


	7. The Plane Ride

**Death note chat room story 7**

**On the plane ride to Japan: **

**Mello was sitting by the window and matt was in the middle, as near was on the aisle seat. Mello was trying to disturb near in his sleep, but matt was trying to do anything to prevent unleashing the Wrath Of Near.**

**"C'mon Matt just one mustache! He's vulnerable now!!" mello begged near's temporary bodyguard. Matt stayed silent realizing the Wrath Of Mello was near being released.**

**"Mello it's too late I'm awake" near said with droopy eyelids reaching for his optimus prime doll. Mello crossed his arms and stared out the window finally realizing he was afraid of heights…**

**"!!!! Yaaaghhh move guys I gotta spew!!" mello roared as he basically jumped over matt and near. Near looked at Matt to see the redhead just shrug.**

"_**We'll be landing in approximately 30 minutes. Thank you for riding otaku airlines," The pilot intercom-ed.**_

_**(Thirty minutes later)**_

"_**Thank you for choosing otaku airlines, fly again soon. You'll find the exit to the left, please find your luggage in the baggage claim on the third floor. Please check to make sure you remember your items and know we are always here to provide efficient traveling services on short notice! Have a glorious day passengers." The pilot instructed in a fake happy voice.**_

**"Ugh I can't stand airplanes!!" Mello groaned taking a chocolate bar from his newly acclaimed suitcase.**

**"Mello will you focus!! Matsuda said he'd pick us up...so L won't know were here. Look for a sign or something..." Matt said fading away after seeing a timid guy in a suit that looked horrible on him at decided this was the idiot who had cost him his three weeks at the wammy house where he didn't have classes (it had been spring break).**

**"Uhh...matsuda?" matt said pulling a cigarette from his pocket once they were outside.**

**"Yeah…so you guys are L's successors?" matsuda said scratching the back of his head.**


End file.
